caithnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
|environment = Any Land |Challenge = by Character Class |Source = Advanced Race Guide |Page = 20}} For playable elves, see Elf (playable). The Elves of Caithness are descended from the Fair Elves that had their kingdom destroyed and were forced to flee. They are distrustful of humans, keeping themselves hidden. They have relatives in the Drow and other elves of the world, including the Massalian Elves. Appearance An elf is a tall, slender humanoid, greater in height but more slender in build than their human counterparts. Elves tend to be more frail than humans, though their natural lifespan is measured in centuries. Elves tend to be elegant, in both appearance and movement, possessed of an almost supernatural grace. Their colouration varies far less than humans', with most elves being quite pale and fair skinned, though almost none possess freckles, or blemishes. Elves tend to have bright green or dark blue, ranging to nearly black, eyes. The irises of the elven race are far larger than those of other humanoids, often making it seem like they have little or no white in their eyes. This trait can often make elves seem alien and unreadable to humans and dwarves. Their hair, which is typically naturally straight and healthy, usually ranges through the normal spectrum of fair hair, though some possess pure colourless white hair. Neither elven males nor females go bald, and indeed they show little in the way of discernible signs of aging.needed Elven ears are generally between six to nine inches in length and point backwards, angling upwards slightly to end usually parallel to the crown of the head.2 Sexual Dimorphism There isn't as much sexual dimorphism in elves as in other humanoids. Males tend to be taller and broader, though rarely broader than a human male. They tend to be naturally lean and fit, with inhumanly good metabolisms. Males do not grow facial hair, or indeed much body hair. Many have at least shoulder-length hair. Female elves are slender and willowy, considered beautiful by most. They are almost as tall as human males, though lighter of frame and weight than most human females. Their faces tend to be austere and beautiful, with high cheekbones and delicate symmetrical features.needed Personality Elves love laughing and pulling pranks. They are quite impetuous, always seeking new experiences, sometimes to the detriment of their own well-being. Some believe them to be thoughtless and callous, but this is not the case; they value friendship highly, and make friends easily. These friendships often turn romantic, whether they be with their own kind or with others.2 Dress Elves maintain an otherworldly beauty, and whether found in their magnificent wilderness communities or cosmopolitan civilizations, are often well-dressed and even glamorous.3 History Early History Evolution of the Drow Society & Culture Language Elves speak Elvish, but have learned that being fluent in Anglish is quite useful. Elven is believed to be among the eldest, if not the eldest of the languages mortals speak on Golarion. Scholars conjecture that it was formed when elven speakers of Sylvan tried to introduce grammatical rules and vocabulary from both Celestial and Draconic. The elven alphabet contains thirty-three letters (twenty-four consonants and nine vowels). It is a complex language, but sounds poetic in tone and cadence. Professions Elves are renowned for their beautiful artwork and crafts, and excel as tailors, herbalists, spice-traders, perfumers, artists, cartographers, and beauticians. Most elves who live in non-elven communities earn their living as artisans. Religion Although elves will worship any deity that strikes their fancy, the large majority worship the goddesses Calistria and Desna, and to a lesser extent, Nethys, Shelyn, or even more rarely, the various Empyreal lords.They tend to have a less formal relationship with the divine, seeing the gods as general inspiration, and are not tied down with the particulars of dogma. Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Elf